winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Malty S Melromarc
Malty S Melromarc *Light Novel *Manga *Anime Primary Information 'Alias(es)' Malty Melromarc (former name)Myne Sophia (former adventure name) Bitch (new name) Whore (new adventure name) 'Nickname(s)' Witch Physical Information 'Race' Human 'Gender' Female 'Eye Color' Green 'Hair Color' Royal Red Professional & Social Info 'Family' Aultcray Melromarc XXXII(Father)Mirellia Q Melromarc(Mother) Melty Melromarc (Sister) Lucia (Paternal aunt) Atlas (Paternal cousin) Fohl (Paternal cousin) 'Master(s)' Queen 'Status' Alive 'Occupation' Princess (former)Adventurer Slave 'Country' Melromarc, Castle Town 'Affiliation' Shield Hero (Former) Spear Hero (Former) Sword Hero (Former) Bow Hero (Former) Church of the Three Heroes(Former) 'Weapon' Short Sword Media Anime Episode 1: The Shield Hero 'Manga' Chapter 1: A Royal Summoning 'Light Novel' Volume 1, Chapter 4 'Web Novel' Chapter 1: Royal Summoning Japanese Voice Sarah Emi Bridcutt English Voice Faye Mata Malty S Melromarc (マルティ＝S＝メルロマルク Maruti S Meruromaruku?), now known as Bitch (ビッチ Bicchi?), is the former first Princess of Melromarc and primary antagonist of the series. Contents https://shield-hero.fandom.com/wiki/Malty_S_Melromarc# hide#Appearance #Personality #Abilities ##Magic #Background #Trivia #References AppearanceEdit Witch was first described by Naofumi as a lovely girl with semi-long crimson hair, emerald-green eyes, pretty cute and youthful facial features, yet slightly shorter than Naofumi. Even after her betrayal, Naofumi admits that she is a waste of beauty and describes her as needlessly attractive. PersonalityEdit Malty first appears as a friendly, encouraging and flirty person, but under this mask, she is a narcissistic egocentric, haughty, dishonest, corrupt, arrogant, amoral, treacherous, sinister, deceitful, selfish, greedy, and a compulsive liar - putting it shortly, she is basically a sociopath. She is shown to be highly adept at lying and manipulating people, and is not above insulting and making them as miserable as possible. She is deceptive enough to "cry" crocodile tears in order to fool people into taking her side. Malty will do anything to get what she wants and is not above any kind of foul play, willfully interfering in otherwise fair matches. She will readily cheat to gain the advantage while at the same time considering "unfair" everything that may unfavor her side, revealing her to be a sore loser and hypocrite as well. Malty is extravagant and goes as far as to use the country's treasury for the luxurious spending of her daily life, cynically calling it "for the sake of the world". Her greed extends even towards villages ruined by the Catastrophe Waves, heavily taxing them simply for her entry and exit. Her mother mentioned that she already used her own body to gain some benefits - it is implied she went sexual on Motoyasu in order to better control him. In spite of visibly supporting (or pretending to support) Motoyasu, she is ultimately out for herself alone and stands ready to betray anyone, even her own blood relatives, for her egotistical personal desires. AbilitiesEdit Malty specializes in fire type magic, but she also shows to be adept at wind type magic. MagicEdit *'Wind Blow': *'Zweite Hellfire': BackgroundEdit According to her mother and sister, Malty hides in the shadow and enjoys bringing misery to others. It is believed that the reason for her malicious behavior is because her father Aultcray spoiled her while she was growing up, causing her to abuse her authority without any consequences. Her lack of discipline and repulsive personality led to her younger sister Melty to be chosen heir apparent to the throne. To fix her bad personality, the Queen sent her to study abroad in a school at Faubley. But all that accomplished was Malty's "graduation" from virginity. TriviaEdit *She is very unskilled in a chess game and was ranked lowest among her own family members. She can "win" only against her father, who held back to let her win. *Naofumi personally considers Malty's handwriting to be messy, crude and plain ugly. Role in the series When white fang attacked and killed Aultcray Melromarc XXXII at the Shrine of the Arimaspi, she transferred her consciousness into the shrine's guardian, the fearsome Smilodon who had been frozen by Hyperborea's cold climate. Breaking free of its icy prison, the possessed Smilodon attempted to catch and kill winx club. Spider ape Clashing the fearsome Smilodon Category:Traitors Category:Cat Category:Beasts